The compound 2-chloro-5-chloromethyl-thiazole is known intermediate useful for the preparation of insecticides. See European patent application No. 192,060. U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,243 to Beck et al. and EP 448,913 describe a process of preparing 2-chloro-5-chloromethyl-thiazole by reaction certain allyl isocyannates with chlorine.